1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lavatory module for a passenger airplane, integrally and internally equipped with lavatory equipments, such as a toilet bowl, a washstand and a toilet closet for storing lavatory conveniences and amenities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lavatory module to be installed on a passenger airplane has a lavatory box formed of panels and necessary members in a shape conforming to a space shared for the lavatory module in the fuselage of the passenger airplane.
Items installed within the lavatory module are lavatory equipments including a toilet bowl, a washstand, a toilet closet for storing amenities, such as items of linen, paper cups, sanitary napkins, sickness containers and paper towels, and a waste container storage.
A lavatory shown in FIG. 3 is a conventional lavatory module having a substantially rectangular front wall having an opening 1 formed on one side of the front wall, and a door hinged at one side thereof on the front wall so as to close the opening 1. Items provided on one side wall are a washstand 5 having a bar soap dispenser 4, a paper holder 6 and a paper cup holder 7. Items provided on a back wall adjacent to the side wall are a sanitary napkin container 8, a sickness container storage 9, a toilet tissue container 10 and a linen container 11. A toilet bowl 2 is installed on the floor of the lavatory module. A mirror 12 and a lighting apparatus 13 are provided respectively on appropriate walls.
A lavatory shown in FIG. 4 is another conventional lavatory module. An opening 1 is formed in the front wall of the lavatory module and a door is hinged on the front wall to close the opening 1. A toilet bowl 2 is provided on one side wall of the lavatory module, while a washstand 5 is provided on the back wall opposite the front wall. A waste container 3, a sanitary napkin container 8, a sickness container storage 9 and a toilet tissue container 10 are provided under the washstand 5. A bar soap dispenser 4, a paper towel holder 6, a paper cup holder 7 and a linen container 11 are arranged above the washstand 5 on the back wall. A mirror 12 and a lighting apparatus are provided respectively on appropriate walls.
In those conventional lavatory modules, both the dispensing openings through which passengers take out the amenities, and the service openings through which a serviceman replenishes or changes the stock of amenities are provided inside the lavatory module. Consequently, in replenishing the stock of amenities and changing the waste container, the serviceman must work within the lavatory module. When the amenity containers are provided on the three walls of the lavatory module, manual motions of the serviceman must be carried out along complex lines of motion in replenishing and changing the stock of amenities requiring much time and labor. Since such a serviceman's task at an airport of call must be completed within a limited time while the passengers are not aboard the plane, it has strongly been requested to facilitate the replenishing work and to enable the replenishing task to be completed in a reduced time.